Opera
by Simply Absurdity
Summary: Ino tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat pemuda itu mengubungkan dirinya dengan opera. Ia memang Ketua Klub Drama dan menjadi kebanggaan sekolah dalam bidang akting, tapi benarkah semua se-sederhana itu? Atau Naruto memang menganggap Ino sebagai 'drama queen' yang berlebihan?/ A NaruIno Highschool fic/Warning Inside/Please read. Don't like? Just Review


_ Opera (English plural : operas; Italian plural : opere) is an art form in which singers and_ _musicians perform a dramatic work combining text (called a libretto) and musical score, usually_ _in a theatrical setting._

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_Jadi, dengan kata lain, opera adalah seni pertunjukkan gaya barat yang menggabungkan_ _seni peran dan musik._

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

_ Selain itu, opera juga dikatakan sebagai seni teaterikal yang populer di zaman mozart. _

**Pairing : NaruIno**

_ Hal tersebut dapat dilihat dari banyaknya karya - karya mozart yang digunakan dalam_ _drama yang dimainkan dalam teater opera._

**Rated : T(eens)**

_ Di zaman modern seperti ini, opera kembali populer dengan caranya sendiri. _

**Warning(s) : AU-ish, OOC, typo(s)**

_Hal ini ditandai dengan munculnya beberapa film layar lebar yang bertemakan musikal_. _Dilengkapi lagu - lagu dengan tarian didalamnya._

**Let's Reading**

_Tapi, yang diceritakan di dalam ini bukan opera yang teaterikal._

**Don't Like? Just Review ^⌣^**

**~OPERA~**

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang pucat berlari dengan terburu - buru. Deru napasnya berpacu dengan detak jantungnya. Peluh yang ada di keningnya bercampur dengan keringat dingin.

30 menit. Ia sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat mengingat posisinya yang penting. Rapat bulanan OSIS, dimana kali ini, ia sebagai Ketua Klub Drama akan berperan penting di acara Festival Budaya.

Ia membuka pintu, ah. Membantingnya, lebih tepat.

Semua mata beralih ke arahnya. Anggota OSIS beserta para Ketua Klub menatapnya heran. Ia tak memperhatikan hal itu. Yang terlihat di manik _aquamarine_-nya hanyalah sesosok pemuda.

Rambut keemasan yang berantakan. Iris _sapphire_ yang bagai lautan. Kulit kecoklatan yang membalut tubuhnya.

Tapi, bukan hal itu yang membuat keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Bukan. Setampan apapun makhluk dihadapannya, ia bukan gemetar karena parasnya. Melainkan seringai yang muncul disudut bibirnya.

" Kehilangan jam kesayanganmu, eh, Yamanaka Ino?" Suara bariton yang mengintimidasi dalam setiap suku katanya.

" Atau, kau memang sengaja terlambat untuk menarik perhatian semua orang? _Well_, tidak cukup pintar untuk gadis semenarik dirimu." Dan, tatapan tajam yang seakan merendahkan orang lain dalam gulirannya.

Ino membalas dengan senyum yang sama.

" Wah, kau berhasil mengupas seluruh diriku, Uzumaki Naruto-_kaichou_. Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu memberi alasan lagi, kan?"

Yah, sebagai kebanggaan klub drama, Ino harus bisa menyembunyikan semua getir yang mungkin terpancar dari ucapannya, kan?

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya memberi kode agar Ino segera duduk di kursinya.

" Kita lanjutkan rapatnya,"

* * *

Ino memukul - mukul ringan bahunya. Meregangkan tubuhnya dengan melebarkan kedua tangannya sejauh mungkin. Menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Kemudian, dengan santai menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi panjang.

Sejenak ia menikmati hembusan angin di atap sekolah. Menyegarkan pikirannya yang seakan berhenti bekerja saat rapat. Ia memutar kembali memorinya untuk mengambil poin - poin penting yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi.

" Eto~ Persiapan Festival Budaya," _Ah, siluet tubuhnya yang membelakangi matahari._

" Ngg... pembagian tugas penggalangan dana," _Rambutnya yang halus saat terhembus angin._

" Lalu, perencanaan pembagian lokasi," _Suara berat yang terdengar menggoda para dedaunan_.

" Ah, rapat lanjutan untuk klub yang membuat acara," _Dan, tatapannya yang membuat seluruh tempurung seperti kehilangan fungsinya._

" Tunggu!" Ino terperanjat. " Apa yang masuk dalam pikiranku, sih?"

" U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to,"

Ino menoleh kaget ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Pria yang menyusup di memorinya, sekarang berada di jarak pandangnya.

" Apa maksudmu, Uzumaki-_kaichou_?" delik Ino tajam. Naruto terkekeh ringan sembari mengambil tempat di sebelah Ino.

" Aku hanya penasaran. Tapi, sepertinya benar, aku ada dipikiranmu," ujar Naruto santai. Pemuda itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum-seringai, lebih tepatnya.

" Yah, beri tepuk tangan pada Uzumaki-kaichou. Karena menemukan bakat cenayangnya, membaca pikiran orang lain," ujar Ino sinis.

Naruto tergelak.

" Ayolah Yamanaka, bersikaplah sedikit manis padaku,"

" Seperti para gadis labil di luar sana? Terima kasih, aku cukup puas dengan diriku,"

" Puas karena kau sudah bisa selalu dekat denganku?" goda Naruto. Pemuda itu memanjangkan lengannya mengitari bahu Ino dan menariknya mendekat.

Naruto menatap Ino langsung ke matanya. Ino membalasnya dengan tatapan tak tertarik. Naruto menghapus jarak di antara kedua hidung mereka dan menyeringai kecil.

" Yah, menurutmu itu membuatku puas?" Ino balas menantang.

Sirat keterkejutan terpancar sekilas dari manik Naruto. Namun, ia segera menutupinya.

" Kamu memang seperti opera, Yamanaka Ino-chan,"

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap sang pemuda dengan heran.

" Apa maksudmu? Aku terlihat seperti sedang bernyanyi dan menari, kah?"

Naruto beranjak, bangkit dari kursi panjang yang menjadi saksi atas perbuatan mereka. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit.

" _Well, take all the reason you came up with_,"

" H-Hei- U-Uzumaki-_kaichou_!" Ino berusaha mengejar Naruto yang meninggalkan atap.

" Kita lanjutkan nanti, ya. Aku masih ada urusan dengan OSIS. _Ja ne_,"

Naruto berjalan menjauh. Dan menghilang di sudut tangga. Sedang Ino hanya bisa memandangi dinding kosong dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

" Apa - apaan, sih?"

* * *

Naruto membaca dokumen di hadapannya dengan serius. Disampingnya, seorang gadis berambut merah memilah - milah dokumen yang lain. Gadis itu tampak serius dengan sesekali menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

" Karin," panggil pemuda itu. Gadis itu menoleh pada sang ketua yang masih menatap dokumen tersebut.

" Coba kita lihat lagi bagian perencanaan dana. Sepertinya ada sedikit kekeliruan,"

Karin mengikuti perintah Naruto dan membuka halaman yang dimaksud.

" Pada bagian 3 sepertinya masih sama dengan tahun lalu. Kita sudah merevisinya jadi lebih ringan, kan. Lalu, dibagian 5 baris 2 itu selisihnya lumayan besar dari yang kuperkirakan."

Karin menelusuri poin - poin yang dimaksud dan mencocokkannya dengan yang ada di catatannya. Ia terbelalak kaget.

" Yang bagian 3 akan kuperbaiki. Untuk yang bagian 5 akan kubicarakan dengan bendahara dan koordinator dana usaha,"

" Lalu un- kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, Karin? Kita sedang rapat."

Karin menggulirkan matanya saat tertangkap basah tengah memandangi Naruto. Pemuda yang tampak sedang serius itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Aku hanya penasaran,"

" Mengenai?"

" Hubunganmu dengan Yamanaka-san,"

" Kenapa dengan Yamanaka-san?"

" Kau sudah menyatakannya? Kemarin, kau izin sebentar untuk menemuinya, kan? Sudah bilang?"

Naruto memijat keningnya dan menghindari tatapan intens dari gadis dihadapannya.

" Kita sedang di tengah rapat, Karin. Tak bisakan kita membicarakannya lain kali?"

Karin menggeleng. " Aku sudah bosan. Ini sudah lewat jam pulang, kau tidak ingin istirahat?"

Naruto menghela napas.

" Jadi, kau membahasnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

Karin mengerling. " Ayolah, aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri selain menjadi sekretarismu."

" Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang."

" Akhirnya..."

Mereka membereskan semua perlengkapan yang tersisa setelah rapat harian tadi. Mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu ruangan OSIS. Kemudian, berjalan meninggalkan sekolah di keheningan malam.

Karin membuka pembicaraan untuk mengisi kekosongan di perjalanan pulang. Mereka mengobrol dengan santai tanpa membahas pekerjaan OSIS.

" Kamu tidak ingin masuk dulu?" tanya Karin saat mereka sudah di depan rumahnya.

" Tidak. Salam saja untuk paman dan bibi," ujar Naruto sambil berniat pergi.

" Dia kan ayahmu, Naru."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang masih terpaku di depan pagar. Karin kemudian membuka pagar dan berjalan masuk.

" Dia masih belum bisa memaafkan, Minato _Oyaji_, ya."

Naruto memandangi langit - langit kamarnya sembari mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memikirkan kata - kata Karin saat di sekolah tadi.

" Menyatakan, eh. Memangnya apa yang harus kunyatakan pada gadis itu?"

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ada 2 figura disana. Yang pertama berisikan foto dirinya dan ibunya. Yang kedua, fotonya bersama Karin yang diambil ibunya ketika masuk SMA, 2 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto meraih figura yang kedua. Ia menatap foto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Tak bisakah kau memberi sedikit petunjuk?"

* * *

" Ohayou, Sakura."

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu menoleh. " Ohayou- gyaa! Ino-butachan! Ada apa dengan matamu?"

Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berumur 17 tahun yang mejadi bintang klub drama, berada dalam kondisi terburuknya pagi ini. Kantung mata yang sudah 2 jam ia coba sembunyikan dengan _concelear_ masih terlihat di penglihatan sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura

" Aku _browsing_ sampai malam," ujarnya lelah. Sakura terlihat khawatir.

" Kamu? _Browsing_? Ada badai apa yang menerjang sampai kamu kurang tidur?"

Sakura memaksa Ino untuk duduk dibangkunya sebelum mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

" Opera,"

Sakura menganga. " Haaaaah?"

Ino menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian meletakkan wajahnya di meja. Berusaha menenangkan raut wajahnya.

" Ayolah Ino. Kantuk sama sekali bukan gayamu. Kurang tidur adalah musuh kecantikan," batin Ino.

Sakura duduk di depan Ino dan menatapnya heran. Gadis musim semi ini memperhatikan sikap sahabatnya yang seperti handphone yang kehabisan batere. Ino mengacuhkannya dan berniat untuk menjelajah ke alam bawah sadar.

" Yamanaka, kau dipanggil ke ruang guru."

" Sial," umpat Ino lirih. Sakura tertawa miris melihat nasib buruk sahabatnya itu. Ino berjalan gontai meninggalkan kelas dengan pikiran kosong. Ah, kurang tidur itu memang menyebalkan.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, Asuma-_sensei_ langsung menghujaninya dengan omelan mengenai seberapa pentingnya menjaga kondisi tubuh, akibat raut wajahnya yang 100% menunjukkan 'tidak sehat'. Setelah itu, beliau menyerahkan sebuah formulir.

" Kau berniat melanjutkan ke sekolah akting, kan? Ini bisa jadi pengalaman yang baik,"

Asuma-sensei memberikan formulir pendaftaran untuk pelatihan akting se-prefektur, yang diadakan setahun sekali setiap akhir tahun. Ino merasa energinya berkumpul dalam sekejap.

" Kau keren sekali, _sensei_!" ujarnya bahagia.

" Saat - saat seperti ini kau baru mengakuinya, hah?" sindir Asuma. " Mintalah persetujuan OSIS mengenai hal ini. Yah, formalitas saja, sih."

" Eh, OSIS?" Ino membeo perkataan wali kelasnya yang seenaknya itu.

" Iya, OSIS. Nah, itu ada Uzumaki, heei! Uzumaki! Kemari sebentar!" Asuma berteriak memanggil Naruto yang baru saja memasuki ruang guru. Ino menoleh kepada pemuda yang secara tidak langsung bertanggung jawab atas masalahnya.

" Ada apa, Asuma-sensei?" Ah, suara bariton itu benar - benar menjadi candu.

" Bisa kau tandatangani form ini?" Asuma menyerahkan selembar dokumen. " Nah, Yamanaka, lakukan yang terbaik, ya."

Ino mengikuti Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru. Naruto juga mengatakan agar Ino mengambil form itu setelah jam pelajaran usai. Kemudian mereka beranjak ke kelas masing - masing. Lagi - lagi, Ino hanya bisa memandangi punggung Naruto di tengah kepergiannya.

Sakura menatap Ino tajam. Ino membalasnya dengan mata yang sudah tak bisa menahan kantuk lagi. Sakura mempertajam delikan manik _emerald_-nya. Ino menghela napas.

" Pergilah, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh membuat Sai menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Gadis merah jambu itu juga mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa mengurangi intensitas pelototan matanya.

" Sahabatku dalam kondisi dimana ia bisa tertidur kapan saja ia bertemu bantal, dan aku harus memikirkan pria lain? _I'm not that kind of person_, Ino-_butachan_."

" Masalahnya, Sai bukan 'pria lain', Sakura-_dekorinchan_." Ino membuat gestur penekanan dengan jemarinya. " Dia pacarmu, ingat?"

" Tapi-"

" Begini saja, kau pergi saja dulu dengan Sai. Setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan mengabarimu. Jika dalam 20 menit aku tidak menghubungimu, saat itu kelanjutannya akan kuserahkan padamu."

" Apa - apaan itu?" komentar Sakura. Ino mengangkat bahunya, puas akan solusi anehnya.

" _Well, that's the best I can came up with_."

Sakura menyerah.

" Baiklah, 20 menit, ya." Sakura beranjak menemui Sai yang menunggunya dari tadi. Sampai mereka benar - benar menghilang di koridor, Sakura masih sesekali menoleh ke arah Ino dengan khawatir.

Ino kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan OSIS. Menurut kabar yang diberikan Naruto, rapat OSIS menuju Festival Budaya akan selesai sebelum pukul 5. Ino melihat jarum jam di tangannya. Masih ada 15 menit sebelum jam yang dimaksud.

Ino melirik ke bagian dalam ruangan. Tampak beberapa anggota OSIS yang ia kenal sedang membereskan perlengkapan seusai rapat. Sepertinya rapat berakhir lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping pintu.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, satu per satu anggota OSIS meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Saat ruangan terdengar sangat sunyi, Ino melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

" Temuilah _Oyaji_, Naru." Warna suara itu belum terbiasa melewati gendang telinga milik Ino.

" Kenapa kau suka sekali membahas masalah yang kuhindari," keluh Naruto.

Karin berdiri di dekat jendela membelakangi Naruto dan Ino. Sedang posisi Naruto menghadap ke arah Karin.

" Kenapa aku harus menemui ayahmu, Karin?"

DEG

Karin berbalik menatap Naruto. " Karena _Oyaji_-" Kata - kata Karin seakan diterbangkan oleh angin. Gadis itu terpaku menatap Ino yang ikut terdiam saat merasa telah mendengar sesuatu yang tak perlu ia dengar.

Naruto yang merasa heran ikut berbalik mengikuti arah pandang Karin.

" Ah, Yamanaka. Kau datang untuk mengam-"

" Aku pulang duluan, Naru." Karin memotong kalimat Naruto. Gadis itu meraih tasnya dan berjalan menjauhi posisi semulanya.

" Oi, Karin," panggil Naruto yang hanya mendapatkan balasan acuh dari Karin. " O-Oi, Ka- ah, ya sudahlah."

Karin melangkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekalipun. Ia bahkan tidak bertukar sapa dengan Ino saat melewatinya. Ino pun belum menemukan pikirannya kembali.

Ino masih sibuk dengan benaknya yang berkecamuk. Ia sedang memproses informasi yang datang bertubi - tubi hari itu. Tampaknya, otaknya tak sanggup untuk mentolerir dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak dalam situasi terbaik.

" Yamanaka, masalah form-mu bisa menunggu, kan? Aku mau membereskan berkas - berkas ini dulu. Sekretarisku kabur tanpa sempat merapihkannya. Kau tidak buru - buru, kan? Hei, Ya-"

Sepertinya Kami-sama tak memberikan waktu untuk orang - orang menyelesaikan kalimatnya hari ini.

Kejadian selanjutnya dapat ditebak hanya dengan mendengar teriakan kaget dari sang Ketua OSIS.

" YAMANAKA INO!"

Naruto berlari meraih tubuh Ino yang kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sebelum membentur lantai, Ino sudah berpindah ke pelukan Naruto. Dengan panik Naruto memeriksa rona muka dan suhu tubuh Ino.

Ditautkannya kedua kening mereka. Lalu ditepuk - tepuk lembut sebelah pipi gadis itu.

Melemaslah seluruh ototnya karena lega saat mendengar dengkuran halus dan melihat kantung mata yang terlihat samar berkat sapuan _make up_.

Diletakkanlah kepala Ino di pangkuannya dengan perlahan.

Naruto menatap dengan seksama setiap mili paras Ino. Jemarinya menelusuri garis wajah Ino dan mengusapnya lembut. Senyum sungguhan terukir di wajah pria tampan itu. Bukan sekedar seringai jahil.

" Apa yang membuatmu sampai selelah ini, eh?" ujar Naruto lirih. " Kau berhutang padaku, Yamanaka,"

Ino mengerjap - ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

" Gelap..." batinnya. Ia memejamkan kembali kedua maniknya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Sedangkan pikirannya sedang mengingat - ingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini.

Kurang tidur.

Dipanggil Asuma-_sensei_ ke ruangannya.

Form Pelatihan Akting.

Tandatangan Ketua OSIS

Mengambil form di ru-

" T-Tunggu dulu..." ujarnya lirih. Ia terdiam pada satu kesimpulan yang diambil oleh benaknya. Jelas terdiam, karena ia tak ingin mempercayai ingatannya sendiri.

" Oh, kau sudah bangun, Yamanaka?"

SREEEET

Ino bangkit dan menarik mundur tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dihadapkan dengan keyataan yang tak ingin ia akui.

Dia, seorang Yamanaka Ino. Tertidur di dengan kepala berada di pangkuan sang Ketua OSIS, Uzumaki Naruto! Dia pasti sudah gila!

" A-A-Apa yang terjadi?" Ino belum menemukan kembali suaranya dari sisa - sia tidur pulasnya. " Ini jam bera- arrghh.. Jam 8! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?! Ya, Tuhan! Sakura! Kenapa Sakura tidak menghubungiku?!"

" Hei hei. Tenanglah."

Ino mendelik ke arah pemuda yang terlihat sangat tenang. Tiba - tiba kemarahan dan kepanikan memenuhi dirinya.

" Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang, _BAKAMONO_!"

Naruto shock. " _Ba-Baka_? O-Oi, Yamanaka?"

" Kau! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku! Dan kenapa Sakura tidak menghubungiku!"

Ino kehilangan akal sehatnya.

" Harusnya kau bangunkan aku! Tidur sore itu tidak baik untukku, tahu! Lagipula, kenapa Sakura tidak menghubungiku?!"

Naruto menganga melihat Ino mengomel.

" Arrgghh.. Kenapa juga aku bisa tertidur di hadapanmu! Ini sama sekali bukan gayaku, tahu! Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu, sih _BAKAMONO_!"

Naruto lupa bagaimana dia harus bereaksi akan kata - kata itu.

" Ah, benar juga! Pada dasarnya, kau yang menyebabkan semua ini! Kalau saja kau tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh - aneh, aku pasti tidak akan merusak rutinitas hidup sehatku! Jadi, bertanggungjawablah, Uzuma-"

" Bwahahahahahahaha!" Tawa Naruto meledak. Sekarang, berganti Ino yang terdiam.

" Kenapa kau malah tertawa, _BAKA_!" umpat Ino kesal. Namun, Naruto masih tertawa sampai memukul - mukul lantai yang tidak bersalah dan memegangi perutnya. Amarah Ino kembali tersulut.

" Aku akan membuatmu tertidur ratusan kali, jika itu berarti aku bisa melihat sisimu yang ini, Yamanaka," ujar Naruto di sela - sela tawanya.

" Haah? Apa maksudmu?"

" Mengomel dengan panik, mengumpat, dan tidak berhenti mengoceh." Naruto menatap Ino. " Itu benar - benar menarik, Yamanaka."

Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ino. Jantung Ino berdegup kencang tanpa dia izinkan. Manik _aquamarine_-nya bergulir menjauhi safir Naruto.

" Kau tahu, Yamanaka. Kau benar - benar manis saat mengomel tadi." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Selebar senyum yang biasa disebut cengiran. Saat itu, Ino tak bisa menahan rona wajahnya.

" Jangan perlihatkan wajah sekeren itu, dong," batin Ino. Gadis itu tak berani memandang langsung pada sang pemuda. " Aku bisa kehilangan akal sehatku lagi, nanti."

Naruto menghela napas panjang di akhir ledakan tawanya. Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri juga.

" Ayo, kuantar pulang. Nanti Haruno-_san _bisa semakin khawatir padamu."

Ino kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menjawab dengan lirih.

" Iya."

* * *

Sakura memandangi Ino dengan tatapan menggoda. " Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Ino mendengus. " Dia mengantarku pulang. Titik. Tidak ada lagi. _End of story._"

" Benarkah?"

" Sa- Ku- Raaa…."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia sangat senang menggoda Ino dengan membahas sang ketua. Ino terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali mengalami jatuh cinta. Padahal, sebagai salah satu idola, ini jelas bukan pengalaman pertamanya menghadapi pria. Walaupun sesungguhnya, Ino sendiri masih belum menyadari apa yang ia rasakan.

" Sebenarnya kau menemui _kaichou_ untuk apa, Ino?"

Ino memasang ekspresi polos. " Bukannya aku sudah bilang? Untuk mengambil form pelatihan akting."

Sakura menggeleng. " Aku belum dengar. Lalu, dimana benda 'penghubung' kalian kemarin?"

" Ah, itu-" Kalimat Ino berhenti mendadak. Matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya menegang.

" Ada apa?"

" …. Gawat," gumam Ino. " …aku lupa." Ino menatap Sakura yang hanya terpaku tanpa bisa berkomentar. " Sakura-chan…."

" _No, it's a BIG NO._" ucap Sakura tegas.

" Aku kan belum bilang apa – apa, Saku-chan," gerutu Ino. " Lagipula, aku benar – benar tidak sanggup bertemu dengannya. Kamu tidak kasihan padaku? Kemana sifat posesifmu kemarin?"

Sakura menggulirkan bola matanya. " … bagaimana, ya? _Kaichou _memintaku untuk percaya padanya, sih."

Ino terbelalak. " A... Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan si BAKA itu?" tanya Ino dengan suara terbata – bata.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Ino bergidik ketakutan. Ia tahu ekspresi itu. Sakura selalu memakai ekspresi itu ketika sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang 'gawat' untuknya. Dan, kali ini akan semakin mengerikan karena melibatkan sang Uzumaki.

Tiba – tiba senyum Sakura melebar dangan tatapan mengarah ke pintu kelas. Ino mengikutinya dan mendapati Naruto yang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Jantung Ino berdegup lebih kencang untuk sesaat.

" Yamanaka," panggil Naruto. " Kenapa hanya terdiam saat melihatku? Apa kau kembali terpesona dengan sosokku?" Naruto terlihat arogan dan superior. Ia seperti sedang berperan menjadi kaisar.

" Tampaknya menganggapku sebagai pemujamu sudah menjadi rutinitas favoritmu, ya _Kaichou._" Ino menatap Naruto langsung di matanya. Naruto bengong sesaat sebelum menanggapi perkataan dingin Ino.

" Kau sudah kembali seperti biasa, ya, Yamanaka. Sayang, padahal, aku lebih suka kau saat terbangun dari pangkuanku kemarin,"

" EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

Seisi kelas ribut dan mulai menspekulasi sendiri maksud dari kata – kata Naruto. Rahang Ino menegang tak menyangka akan mendapat serangan balasan yang kuat dari Naruto. Naruto menyeringai puas.

" Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau menyimpan 'fantasi' pribadi terhadapku, _kaichou_. Aku tersanjung mendengarnya,"

Seisi kelas menahan napas saat Ino mengatakan serangan baliknya. Kali ini, Ino yang tersenyum puas. Tanpa mereka sadari, penonton mereka semakin banyak. Siswa – siswa yang kebetulan melewati ruang kelas Ino, berhenti sejenak untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan menarik itu.

" Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengatakannya, kan? Aku akan membuatmu tertidur berkali – kali untuk melihat sisi dirimu yang kemarin lagi,"

Terdengar pekikan dari pada siswi – siswi yang merasa merinding antusias saat mendengar 'pengakuan' tak terduga dari Naruto. Ino mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya. Ia memutar otaknya untuk membalas ucapan Naruto.

" Tapi, aku disini bukan untuk alasan itu," ujar Naruto. Pemuda itu mendekati Ino dan menatapnya lembut. Ino masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya walau jantungnya berdegup tak terkendali.

Naruto sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Ino yang dari tadi masih dalam posisi duduk. Pemuda berambut keemasan itu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyamakan tinggi pandangan mereka. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Ino.

" Kau bisa mengambil form-nya di ruanganku seusai sekolah," bisik Naruto. Ino menahan napas dan menguatkan dirinya agar tidak terhanyut dalam aroma _citrus_ yang menyesakkan dari tubuh Naruto.

Tanpa menyadari tindakannya telah membuat gosip yang akan terus dibahas sepanjang tahun, Naruto bangkit dan tersenyum menggoda pada Ino.

" Kutunggu, ya. I-no-_chan._"

Naruto berjalan dengan tegap meninggalkan kelas. Ia melangkah tanpa menoleh sekalipun ke belakang. Ino juga terpaku di posisinya dengan dua alasan utama. Yang pertama, menjaga _image_ yang telah ia bangun selama 2 tahun. Yang kedua…

" Apa – apaan, sih?"

Ia hanya tak mampu bergerak karena otaknya seakan melupakan fungsinya untuk sekejap. Ditambah, ia tak ingin wajahnya yang memerah sempurna ketahuan teman sekelasnya yang lain.

* * *

Sesuai yang diperkirakan Naruto, Ino langsung menemuinya di ruang OSIS setelah anggota yang lain beranjak pulang. Kali ini, mereka benar – benar hanya langsung berhadapan satu lawan satu.

Ino menatap Naruto dengan delikan tajam dan kedua tangan menyilang di depan tubuhnya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya berdiri menyandarkan dirinya di meja kerja dan tetap bersikap santai.

" Mana form-ku, Uzumaki?" ujar Ino tegas. Tanpa basa – basi dan sikap sopan. Naruto tak menyangka akan mendapat reaksi seperti itu. Pemuda itu terkekeh. Dan kemudian memandang Ino dengan tatapan lembut.

" Kau tahu, Yamanaka? Kau benar – benar menarik."

DEG

" A-Aku tahu. Semua orang selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku," ujar Ino tetap berusaha agar akal sehatnya masih bekerja.

Naruto mengambil secarik kertas. " Bukan menarik yang seperti semua orang katakan, Yamanaka."

Ino menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kata – katanya.

" Kamu bisa bereaksi dengan berbagai ekspresi seperti opera," ujar Naruto lagi. " Benar – benar seperti opera yang manis dan pahit."

" Lagi – lagi analogi itu." Tatapan Ino berubah sendu. Ia masih belum menemukan hubungan antara opera dengan sikapnya. " Apa aku benar - benar terlihat seperti pertunjukkan musikal di matamu?"

" Hah?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Apa itu berarti kau menganggapku selalu hiperbol dan dramatis seperti opera? Maaf saja, ya. Aku memang _drama queen_,"

Ino merasakan matanya memanas. Ia langsung menggeleng dengan kuat dan memukul kedua pipinya. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto tajam.

" Kemarikan form-ku, Uzumaki. Kalau menurutmu sikap _drama queen _-ku benar – benar menarik, kuharap kau tak keberatan untuk menyerahkan itu dengan cepat dan tidak pernah mengusikku lagi."

Ino menatap Naruto tanpa keraguan terpancar di matanya. Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian memasukkan form itu ke dalam tasnya.

Ino terbelalak ." U-Uzumaki?"

Naruto melangkah mendekati Ino dan meraih lengannya. Ino tampak kaget dan memandang Naruto tak mengerti. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Naruto menyeret Ino pergi.

Ino akhirnya mengikuti Naruto dalam keheningan. Ia mampu mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Naruto sama sekali tak mengucapkan sesuatu selama perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah café kecil.

Ino memandang papan nama café itu dengan heran. Tulisan 'Little Star' terukir di kayu yang terlihat sudah lapuk. Ditambah tempat itu tampak tidak terawat selama beberapa lama. Ino kemudian menoleh pada Naruto yang terdiam menatap ke bagian dalam bangunan kecil itu.

" Ayo." Kata pertama yang diucapkan pemuda itu semenjak meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah tak diproses dengan baik oleh Ino. Gadis itu masih saja diam memperhatikan lekat sosok Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum hangat. " Yamanaka, kau mendengarku?"

Ino sontak menyembunyikan wajahnya saat tersadar bahwa ia kembali terpesona melihat pemuda itu. Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itu pun menuntun Ino memasuki café.

Di bagian dalamnya, tidak seburuk yang Ino duga. Yah, setidaknya, tempat itu bersih dan layak untuk dikunjungi. Dan secara aneh, Ino merasa tempat itu memiliki kesan hangat tersendiri.

Sesosok pria paruh baya muncul dari salah satu ruangan. Ia tampak sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Ino ke café itu. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia berjalan dengan ragu mendekati Naruto.

Pria berambut putih itu menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan takut. Seakan Naruto adalah benda rapuh yang mudah hancur. Suasana itu tampak mengharukan. Ino merasakan hatinya terenyuh melihatnya.

Pria itu akhirnya berniat untuk berbicara. " Anak kurang AJAAAAR!"

BUAAAAG!

" Eh?" Ino tak percaya apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Naruto terhempas saat Kakek tua itu menonjoknya jatuh. " Kyaaa! Uzumaki!"

Ino menghampiri Naruto dengan khawatir. " Kakek! Apa yang kakek lakukan pada Uzumaki!" bentak Ino spontan.

" Haaaah?" hardik kakek tua itu. " Dia menyebutmu siapa, anak bodoh? Kau sudah lupa siapa dirimu? Dan, apa yang kau lakukan di tokoku, hah?"

" Kau tidak pernah mengerti keadaan kami, ya _ERO sennin_? Aku datang ke sini sebagai pelanggan, lho?" balas Naruto dengan tenang. Pemuda itu mengusap pipinya yang memar.

Kakek tua itu mendengus kesal. " Apapun yang terjadi, harusnya kau tetap memakai margamu, bodooh! Kau itu keturunan Namikaze! Keturunanku!"

Ino terperanjat. " Uzumaki? Dia ayahmu?"

" BUKAN!" umpat Kakek itu lagi.

" Dia kakekku, Yamanaka. Namanya Namikaze Jiraiya," jelas Naruto pada Ino. Gadis itu tampak kaget dan menatap heran sosok Jiraiya.

" cih. Kau memangnya masih menganggapku kakekmu? Setelah kau membuang marga Namikaze? Meninggalkan ayahmu?" sungut Jiraiya.

Tiba – tiba, Ino merasa bahwa Jiraiya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Naruto menghela napas panjang.

" Siapa yang meninggalkan dan siapa yang ditinggalkan, _Ero sennin_?" ujar Naruto lirih. " Sudahlah. Aku kesini bukan untuk membahas hal itu." Jiraiya menoleh sekilas untuk mendengar perkataan Naruto. " Aku kesini untuk makan 'itu', lho."

Naruto mengeluarkan seringai khas miliknya. Jiraiya mulai berajak dari posisinya tanpa merubah ekspresi kesalnya.

" Kenapa harus tokoku? Bukannya banyak yang menjualnya di tempat lain?" sungut Jiraiya.

Naruto membimbing Ino agar duduk di salah satu sofa. Sedang ia mengambil tempat di hadapan gadis itu. Jiraiya menunggu pemuda yang mewarisi gen-nya itu menjawab.

" Memangnya ada yang bisa membuatnya sesuai seleraku selain dirimu?"

Hanya satu kalimat. Naruto hanya perlu satu kalimat itu untuk mengetuk kembali hati sang kakek. Ino melihat itu. Wajah terharu yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, Jiraiya datang membawa seloyang kue berwarna coklat. Dengan aroma kopi yang samar dan lelehan coklat yang menggiurkan.

" Karena kau salah paham dengan maksud analogiku, aku berniat untuk menunjukkan langsung artinya," ujar Naruto sembari menatap Ino langsung.

" Aku salah paham dimananya?"

" Semuanya. Opera yang kumaksud bukan opera yang kau tangkap,"

Ino menatap Naruto heran.

" Makanlah. Kakekku itu _patissiere _yang cukup terkenal di masanya."

Ino menyuapkan sepotong kecil kue itu ke mulutnya. Sponge cake lembut yang direndam sejenak ke dalam kopi terasa melumer di dalam mulutnya. Sensasi yang memabukkan.

" ... enak," puji Ino tulus. " Tapi, apa hubungannya opera dengan chocolate cake ini?"

" Cake ini namanya opera, _ojou-chan_."

Jiraiya tiba - tiba muncul dengan membawa dua cangkir berisi teh. Ino memandangi Naruto dan Jiraiya bergantian dan akhirnya menunduk malu.

" Kau ini. Kalau punya waktu ke sini dengan pacarmu, kenapa tidak menemui ayahmu? Karin-_chan_ benar - benar khawatir tahu?"

DEG

" Maaf. Maaf," ujar Naruto santai. " Karin sering ke sini?"

Ino menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa kesal secara tiba - tiba. Tidak suka dengan cara Naruto memperhatikan Karin dan cara pemuda itu memanggil namanya.

" Seminggu sekali dia pasti datang. Walau pria yang menemaninya selalu berbeda," ujar Jiraiya

Naruto terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

" Perhatikan sedikit adikmu itu, Naruto."

" Eh?" Ino bereaksi tanpa disadari. " Adik? Siapa adikmu, Uzumaki?"

Jiraiya bengong.

" Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada pacarmu ini? Ayahmu dan Ibu Karin-_chan _sudah lama menikah,"

" Itu kan bukan sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan," ujar Naruto dingin.

Jiraiya mendengus. " Kenapa di saat - saat seperti ini kau terlihat persis seperti ayahmu?" keluhnya. " Sudahlah, kalau sudah selesai, pulanglah. Ini sudah malam."

Jiraiya meninggalkan kedua remaja itu menghabiskan hidangan. Naruto menghirup isi cangkirnya dengan tenang. Ino kembali memandangi Naruto dalam hening. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk dibenaknya.

" Apa maksud semua ini? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Apa yang dia rencanakan dengan semua tindakan ini?" batin Ino. Manik _aquamarine_-nya menelusuri setiap garis wajah Naruto. " ... Apa yang dia rasakan terhadapku?"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah Ino. Gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu masih berkutat dengan pikiranya. Naruto menatap raut wajah Ino yang terlihat murung.

" Yamanaka," panggil Naruto.

Ino menoleh.

" Kau seperti opera, Yamanaka," ujar Naruto memecah keheningan. " Terlihat elegan dan keras di luar. Padahal di dalamya kau sangat lembut. Walau terkadang terasa pahit, kau juga bisa menjadi sangat manis."

Wajah Ino merona sempurna. " A-Apa-"

" Soal margaku, itu marga Ibuku. Mereka bercerai saat aku masih TK. Lalu, saat aku kelas 2 SMP, ayahku menikah dengan ibu Karin. Dua tahun setelahnya, sebelum memasuki musim panas, ibuku meninggal."

" Sampai sekarang, ayahku masih memintaku untuk kembali tinggal dengannya. Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak mau. Hanya saja, rasanya aneh kalau aku berada disana," lanjut Naruto.

Ino menatap pemuda itu bingung. " Kenapa? Mereka keluargamu, kan?"

Naruto membalas tatapan Ino. Kemudian ia menyeringai jahil. " Memangnya kamu rela aku tinggal seatap dengan Karin? Aku sih, tidak masalah kalau kamu mau."

Wajah Ino kembali merona. Gadis itu langsung membuang muka. " Itu kan urusanmu, kenapa harus memikirkanku?" gerutu Ino.

" Hee... Jadi, kalau aku berbuat 'ini' dan 'itu' dengan Karin, kamu tidak masalah?" goda Naruto lagi. " Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada ayah. Sampai jumpa besok, I-no-_chan_."

" Eh?" Ino berbalik pada Naruto yang sudah mulai beranjak pergi. Ia mendadak merasa sangat kesal dan tidak rela. " T-Tunggu!"

Ino berlari meraih lengan Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan memandangi ekspresi Ino yang merengut. Ino merengkuh lengan Naruto dan membuka mulutnya.

Tapi, tidak ada yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Ia terdiam. Tak mampu berkata - kata. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia mendadak bertingkah seperti gadis pemalu. Padahal, itu sama sekali bukan gayanya.

" Ja-jangan tinggal dengan Karin,"

Naruto tersenyum. " Seharusnya kamu selalu jujur seperti ini."

Naruto menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka. Ino tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya. Terhanyut akan tatapan _sapphire_ Naruto yang bagaikan samudera. Dan tenggelam dalam sapuan lembut bibir sang _kaichou._

* * *

Ino memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Gadis itu memegangi bibirnya meresapi ingatannya akan rasa manis yang membuatnya tak berdaya. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan menyelimuti dirinya.

" Apa ini artinya kau menyukaiku?" batin Ino penuh harap. " Kemarin kau juga tidak menyangkal hubungan kita di depan kakekmu."

Ino memejamkan kedua matanya. " Dengan ini, bolehkah aku menganggap perasaan ini sebagai cinta?"

Ino terus memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin. Tanpa ia sadari, Sakura duduk di sebelahnya dan mengibaskan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya.

" Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan _kaichou_ semalam? Kau tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak berangkat tadi pagi,"

Ino tersenyum lebar melihat Sakura. Gadis itu benar - benar dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Ia bahkan bisa menjawab soal fisika yang sulit dengan bersenandung.

" Ah, kema-"

" Naru. Kau menemui _Oyaji_ semalam?"

Kalimat penuh bahagia dari Ino terpotong oleh pertanyaan dari Karin pada Naruto. Ino langsung menoleh ke tempat suara itu berasal. Naruto dan Karin sedang berada di ruang kedisiplinan yang dekat dengan posisi Ino dan Sakura sekarang.

" Untuk apa aku menemuinya?" Naruto balik bertanya.

" Aku dengar dari Ji-_ero sennin_, kamu datang ke cafe, kupikir kau sudah mau bertemu _Oyaji. _Kenapa lagi?"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang. " Memangnya ada masalah apa sampai kalian memintaku menemuinya terus? Kalian membuatnya terdengar seperti aku sedang bertengkar dengannya,"

" Habis, kau bahkan memanggilnya _Ojisan_,"

" Dia memang om - om, kan?"

Karin terbelalak. " Naruuuuu..."

Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi ngambek Karin. Karin merengut tidak terima.

" Huh, aku tahu kau lagi bahagia. Tapi pikirkan perasaanku juga, dong. Ji-_ero sennin _bilang, kau kemarin datang bersama pacarmu, kau sudah 'jadian' dengan Yamanaka?"

Wajah Ino memerah. Sakura bersiul menggoda Ino. Gadis pirang itu berdebar menunggu jawaban yang diberikan Naruto.

" Tidak, kok. Kami tidak pacaran."

Ino tampak shock. Sakura melirik Ino takut.

" Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menyangkalnya di depan Ji-_ero sennin_?"

" Untuk apa? Tidak perlu repot - repot begitu, kan?"

Ino tidak percaya akan pendengarannya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Merasa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu.

" I-Ino." Sakura memanggil Ino khawatir saat gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela ruang kedisiplinan.

Naruto mendengar suara Sakura dan menoleh ke arah luar. Ia melihat Ino yang sedang mengarah padanya. Dengan tersenyum ia ikut mendekati Ino.

" Ada apa, Yamana-"

PLAK

Ino menampar Naruto keras. Naruto terperanjat hingga tak bisa bereaksi. Ino menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terluka dan menahan tangis.

" Kau... benar - benar _akuma kaichou_. Mulai hari ini, jangan pernah mengusikku lagi."

Ino melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto sekilas sebelum mengikuti Ino pergi. Naruto masih terpaku di posisinya.

" Kau yakin ingin mengakhirinya seperti ini, Naru? Dia terlihat sangat terluka,"

Naruto menyeringai. " Aku memang _akuma kaichou_, kan?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto melompat keluar. Pemuda itu langsung mengejar Ino. Ketika Ino sudah berada dalam jarak pandangnya, ia merengkuh pinggang Ino dan mengangkatnya di bahunya.

" U-Uzumaki! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Ino. Gadis itu memberontak, Naruto mengacuhkannya dan membawa lari dirinya.

Naruto membawa gadis itu ke belakang sekolah dan mendudukkannya di bangku taman. Naruto menatap tajam gadis itu . Ia meletakkan tangannya di sandaran bangku seakan mengurung agar Ino tidak kabur.

" Kamu memang tidak puas kalau tidak mengambil keputusan sendiri, ya? Salah paham padaku sampai dua kali."

" ... Kali ini bukan salah paham, kan? Kau memang mempermainkan perasaanku," sungut Ino merajuk.

" Memangnya, kau pernah bilang perasaanmu padaku? Ah, lebih tepatnya. Benarkah kau punya perasaan padaku?"

Ino merasakan wajahnya merona. Naruto tersenyum samar. Pemuda itu kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino.

" Baiklah. Kali ini, apa yang membuatmu salah paham?"

" Kenapa kau bilang pada Karin kita... kita..." Ino berbicara lirih dan tak sanggup melanjutkan.

" Tidak pacaran? Memangnya kita sudah 'jadian'?"

Ino merengut. " Tapi, kau 'kan sudah-"

" Lalu? Apa lagi?" potong Naruto.

Ino melirik kesal. " Kenapa kau... pada Jiraiya-_jiisan... _itu..." Ino memainkan jemarinya.

" Tidak menyangkal?" Naruto melanjutkan kalimat Ino. Gadis itu langsung menunduk malu.

" Untuk apa menyangkal kemarin, kalau hari ini, kau akan menjadi pacarku?"

Ino menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi kaget dan tidak menyangka. Lengkap dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

" Iiiihhh... Yakin sekali, sih. Memangnya siapa yang bilang mau jadi pacarmu?"

Naruto memasang wajah terluka yang berlebihan. " Tidak mau?"

" Tidak, aku tidak mau pacaran denganmu."

Naruto menghela napas. " Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau besok foto 'itu' ada di mading sekolah."

Ino terperanjat. " Fo-Foto apa?"

" Foto putri yang sedang tertidur," ledek Naruto. " Kau cantik sekali di foto itu. Sebenarnya ingin kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri, tapi, kau 'kan bukan pacarku. Jadi, aku tidak boleh menyimpan foto itu."

" Jahat," rajuk Ino.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. " Aku memang _akuma kaichou, _kan?"

Ino merengut. Naruto tergelak.

" Yah, memang salahku. Jatuh cinta pada pria jahat sepertimu," sungut Ino.

Ino menatap Naruto. _Aquamarine _bertemu_ sapphire. _Dengan satu pandangan, mereka tahu. Tidak ada lagi aku atau kamu dalam hubungan mereka. Yang ada hanya 'kami'.

~~END~~


End file.
